


your heart will melt like ice cream

by babycakesss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakesss/pseuds/babycakesss
Summary: Mark just wants to eat chocolate ice cream. Hyuck messes up his order every time to get a rise out of him. It's not working.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	your heart will melt like ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! <3  
> This is just a short and sweet markhyuck fic!  
> The prompt is from a tumblr post, but I never found it again! :(
> 
> Title is from my queen, BOOM by NCT DREAM. <3

Hyuck feels like he’s been staring at the clock on the wall in front of him for more than ten minutes now, but in reality, it hasn’t even been five yet. He can’t believe his parents managed to guilt trip him into working in his grandpa’s ice cream shop for the whole summer break. Is he getting that easy?

I mean, he gets paid but still. He would rather spend his time annoying Renjun or hell, even third wheeling with Jeno and Jaemin, and that shit is real torture. Anything but this boredom he has to suffer through, _please_.

He lets out a deep sigh and sits down on the chair behind the ice cream stand. At least the cold that’s coming out of it cools down the place enough so that he doesn’t suffocate from the hot summer air.

It’s not like there aren’t any customers. His grandpa makes the most delicious ice cream in the world, and it is quite popular in their little town. This day has been slow though, not even Chenle and Jisung coming into the shop for their daily chocolate mint and salted caramel combo. Those two are so weird, but still, they are good company when they are not too engrossed with each other.

He suddenly hears the little bells above the door jingle, letting him know someone is coming in, _finally_ , and he gets up from the chair, an excited smile on his face. It quickly dies down when he sees who it is.

Out of all people in this goddamned town, Mark Lee stands in the door, a stupid smile on his face.

“Hey Hyuck,” he says, closing the door behind himself, “Didn’t know you’re working here this summer.”

The thing about Mark Lee is that Hyuck really doesn’t like him. It’s been like this since the first time they met in kindergarten, and now that they are in high school, it just got worse. The fact that he’s a top student, the basketball team captain, and basically everyone’s sweetheart _infuriates_ Donghyuck to a great extent.

He’s not jealous, more annoyed, because the other boy somehow always makes sure he has something to do with him. Common friends and after school clubs, attending the same parties, their mom’s literally being _best friends_ , tagging him under stupid memes on Instagram, sending him song recommendations, and the list goes on. He just can’t get rid of the guy.

“Well,” Hyuck says, rolling his eyes, “Now you know.”

Mark just keeps smiling at him in that stupid way only he can. Fuck, he looks so hot in that black sleeveless shirt. _What does he look so hot for? And since when is he this buff?_ Hyuck really needs to get a grip on himself.

He starts tapping his index finger on the glass at the top of the stand to make himself look like he’s extremely busy and has no time for Mark’s bullshitery.

“So,” he asks impatiently, “What can I get for you?”

“Just a chocolate.”

Hyuck huffs, rolling his eyes. So _boring_. His grandpa makes the fanciest, most delicious ice cream and Mark Lee still chooses plain chocolate? This is a crime against humanity!

Suddenly, an idea pops into his head. Before the spoon can dip into the chocolate, he pulls it away and takes a big scoop out of the purple _lavender blackberry_ that’s in the container next to it. He puts it in a sweet cone and hands it to Mark.

The other boy glances down at the ice cream in his hand, looking confused. Hah, serves him right.

Hyuck waits for him to say something about the mix up, but Mark just stays quiet, still looking at the lavender blackberry. Hyuck smirks victoriously, suddenly _very_ entertained.

“Ugh,” Marks says dumbly, looking up, a puzzled expression on his face “Thank you?”

Hyuck smiles at him innocently, “It’s going to be 2.30 dollars.”

♡°❁°♡

“Hey.”

Hyuck glances up from his phone to frown at Mark. He just smiles at him, and honestly, Hyuck wonders if he can do anything other with his face aside from smiling dumbly in every possible situation.

“Busy day?” Mark asks, sympathy evident in his voice. It just annoys Hyuck even more.

Yes, it _was_ a busy day. It’s Saturday and usually a lot of families come by this time of the week, since people are off of work on the weekends and this is when they can do something together. Like getting ice cream.

Families are _tiring_. Too many children whining, crying, throwing a tantrum over how many flavors they can get. It gets on Hyuck’s very little patience and it’s harder and harder to keep smiling as the day slowly crawls to an end.

“Nothing I can’t take,” he answers to Mark indifferently. He’s not about to let him know he’s _suffering_. Reaching for the ice cream scoop he asks, “What flavor is it going to be today?”

“Chocolate,” Mark says happily.

Honestly, what the hell.

He lets out a tired sigh, and not even glancing in the direction of the chocolate container, he dips the scoop into the _salted butterscotch cookie dough_ ice cream and puts it into a cone.

“There you go,” he says bored, “It’s still 2.30 dollars.”

“I-,” Mark starts, but when Hyuck raises a questioning eyebrow at him, he just lets out an awkward laugh, “Thanks.”

Is he that dumb? Can’t he just tell Hyuck he messed up his order? _What is wrong with him?_ No one, meaning _no one_ , can be this patient. This is already the second time, why isn’t Mark telling him off? This guy is so annoying.

They exchange the ice cream and the money, and Hyuck gets his phone out of his back pocket to continue the YouTube video he’s watching.

“I have something for you,” he glances up at Mark’s deep voice, frowning at him.

Mark gets a bottle out of his back pocket, and hands it to Donghyuck with a sunny smile on his face, “It’s cold lemonade, mom made it for you.”

“Oh,” Hyuck says dumbly, “Thank you.”

“Hope it will cheer you up a little,” he says kindly, opening the door, “Fighting!” he steps out, the little bells jiggling in the quite place.

Hyuck can’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

♡°❁°♡

“Why can’t you just come in and entertain me?” Hyuck whines into the phone, “I’m so bored.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Hyuck hears Renjun say through the phone, but there’s no actual bite behind his words, “ _Being bored is better than being too busy. Go back to work._ ”

“It’s a slow day, I only had like, three customers until now,” he murmurs, glancing at the door. He still has three hours until he can get off. _Fuck_.

“ _No can do_ ,” Renjun says, “ _I’m meeting up with Jaehyun_.”

Hyuck squints his eyes, “Why are you meeting up with him?”

“ _None of your business_ ,” hisses Renjun, “ _Anyway, I met Mark on my way. He’s going to the ice cream shop. Have fun!_ ”

“Renjun!” exclaims Hyuck, “What the-,” before he can finish, Renjun ends the call.

“This asshole,” he mutters angrily, letting out a deep sigh.

So, Mark Lee is coming into the shop. For the _third time_ that week. Marvelous, just marvelous. This is what Hyuck means when he complains about how he can’t get rid of Mark.

It takes Mark half on hour to get to the shop. It’s literally a ten-minute walk from his house.

“Took you long enough,” Hyuck says, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Did Renjun tell you I’m coming?” Mark asks happily, not caring about Hyuck’s attitude. He’s probably used to it by now.

“Barely,” mutters Hyuck under his breath, “You know, too much ice cream is going to make you sick,” he says loudly, “You should stop coming so regularly.”

“Would you really want that though?” Mark asks in a deep, husky voice with a smirk on his face.

Hyuck can’t stop the blush from spreading across on his cheeks, even though he _really_ wants to act indifferent.

“Your order?” he asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Just chocolate.”

“What? _Strawberry cheesecake_? Good choice, Markie, good choice!” Hyuck exclaim loudly, scooping out the ice cream in question and putting it in a cone, “This is one of my favorites,” he mutters, barely audible, and trusts it in Mark’s direction, “Here.”

Mark takes it with a quirk of his eyebrow. His pink tongue makes an appearance, swirling around the ice cream suggestively, while he stares Donghyuck dead in the eyes.

He feels his cheeks redden and he averts his gaze away from Mark’s. Sweet God, what is wrong with him? _And what is wrong with Mark?_

“Sweet,” Marks says, and even without seeing it, Hyuck knows he’s smirking, “Probably not as sweet as you are though.”

Hyuck’s eyes widen, and he whips his head back so quickly, his vision blurry for a moment, “Shut up,” he hisses at Mark, cheek’s flaring.

Mark just laughs at him, a grin on his pretty face. Wait, what? Not pretty. Ugly.

“Are you going to Jaehyun’s party on Tuesday?” Mark asks, back to eating his ice cream.

“Yeah, I’m going,” Hyuck says angrily, “Now leave, I had enough of you.”

Mark keeps laughing as he leaves, happily licking his strawberry cheesecake ice cream.

♡°❁°♡

Hyuck closes his eyes with a pained sigh, his head pounding, and his stomach churning uncomfortably.

Yesterday, at Jaehyun’s party, he drank a lot. Like, _too much_ kind of lot. There are things he can’t remember from the party, and there are things he can recall too vividly. Things he’s, let’s just say, not very proud of. He feels his cheeks redden at the memories.

“Fuck, Hyuck,” he mutters to himself.

He gets up from behind the ice cream stand, and steps outside to sit down at one of the two tables that are in front of his grandpa’s shop. There is a white and red striped sunshade above it, so at least the sun doesn’t burn his eyes.

His only luck is that it’s eleven am on a Wednesday morning, so literally no one wants to eat ice cream.

He gets his phone out of his pocket, instantly regretting it. The screen is flooded with notifications.

**Renjunnie <3 _Wednesday 1:33_**

****

_you crdazy bitch wherr the fck are you_

**Lucas _Wednesday 2:12_**

_broooooooo congfratulatijos!!!!!_

**Jaehyun _Wednesday 2:37_**

****

_get ittttttt Hyuckie broooooo_

**Jaemin _Wednesday 2:41_ **

_I so knwew it I SOO KEQWWW ITTTZZZTZZTZTZT_

**Jeno _Wednesday 2:41_**

****

_:D_

**Johnny _Wednesday 2:45_**

****

_oh my god_

**Renjunnie <3 _Wednesday 2:54_**

_WHAT THE FUCKKKKKK AHAHAHAHAHHAH_

Hyuck locks his phone, letting out a pained groan. He closes his eyes, cursing himself out, and wallows in self-hatred.

“Hyuckie,” he hears Mark’s voice coming from the chair next to his.

_“Hyuckie,” Mark says laughing happily, “What are you doing?”_

_Hyuck lets out a giggle, circling his arms around Mark’s neck, “Markie you’re so hot and funny and kind,” he lets out another giggle._

_“You’re just drunk,” Mark says sadly._

_“No,” Hyuck shouts, “Not just because that. You know what they say. Drunk words are sober thoughts,” he giggles mischievously, diving forward and pressing his lips against Mark’s soft ones._

He opens his eyes and looks at Mark with a pained expression on his face.

“It was bound to happen sooner or later, you know,” Mark says with a kind smile on his face.

Hyuck groans, hiding his face behind his hands, “But why like this?” he whines, “This is so _embarrassing_.”

“It’s not embarrassing, it’s _cute_ ,” Marks says, and peals Hyuck’s hands away from his face, pulling one to his lips to kiss the knuckles there. Hyuck blushes but doesn’t look away.

Mark stands up, pulling a rosy cheeked Hyuck with him, “So, what kind of ice cream it’s going to be today, instead of my beloved chocolate one?”

Donghyuck looks at him with wide eyes, “You knew?” he exclaims loudly.

Mark looks at him, his eyebrows raised, “Babe, you are not as subtle as you think you are. You’ve been flirting with me for the past week, you know right?”

Hyuck stares at him, bewildered.

“Oh my god, Hyuck you’re so helpless,” Mark laughs dragging him to the door, “Let’s go in, I really want to try out the _sea salt caramel truffle_ one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <333


End file.
